


Probably You

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Masturbation, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-12
Updated: 2009-02-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Gwen’s away, Kevin will play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probably You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ben 10 Alien Force belongs to Man of Action and Cartoon Network.  
> 

“What in the world are you doing?” Ben steps away from Kevin, perplexed being the emotion of the moment. Kevin frowns.  
“I WAS trying to kiss you.”  
“I figured that much. I thought you were interested in Gwen!”  
“I am,” Kevin admits. “Doesn’t mean I’m not interested in you too.” The expression of complete befuddlement on Ben’s face makes Kevin laugh. “What? You can’t tell me you’ve never had a guy hit on you before.”

It takes a moment for Ben to get his vocals working again. “Yeah, but I never thought YOU would hit on me! You’re interested in Gwen!”  
“I’m not seeing the problem here, Ben.” Kevin steps towards Ben, who immediately shuffles back further.

“Hello, this is Gwen we’re talking about here. My cousin Gwen who likes you back!” Ben’s back comes up against the wall. Kevin smirks and plants a hand over the boy’s shoulder.  
“Yeah, I know. You sayin’ you don’t like me too?”  
“That’s... That’s not the point, Kevin.”

Ben realizes a moment too late that he probably should have lied, but the heat of the moment didn’t give him the chance to change the words before they left his mouth. Kevin’s smirk widens as he leans in closer.

“I like you, you like me. See? No problem here.” Kevin crosses the last of the space between them, stealing Ben’s lips in a firm kiss that makes the smaller teen’s knees wobble and feel like jelly.

Ben manages to break away, forcibly pushing Kevin off by his broad shoulders. “Damn it, Kevin, stop! Gwen-”  
“Isn’t here.” Kevin’s wraps strong arms around Ben’s waist, pulling the boy against him. “You are, I am, and so is that bed.” Green eyes widen at the implication.  
“What?!” Kevin rolls his eyes.  
“I’m not sayin’ I’m gonna screw you or nothin’, but I prefer making out on a bed than the middle of the floor. Carpet burn.”

It’s such a typical Kevin statement that Ben almost finds himself agreeing, but manages to stop his first thought from leaving his lips. “I’m not betraying Gwen! Let go before I make you!”  
“We’re not even officially going out. She’s doesn’t own me.”

With a couple steps, Kevin sits on the bed with Ben standing between his legs. He rests large hands on thin hips. “So what do you say? What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” Callused thumbs rub in circular motions, just a small sensation that Ben can feel even through his jeans.  
“She’ll find out.”  
“Only if you kiss and tell. I’m not gonna say anything to her.” Kevin scoots back and pulls Ben down to straddle his lap. “What do you say, Tennyson? No harm, no foul.”  
“Hey!” In typical Kevin fashion, the big teen doesn’t wait for an answer. He rolls them over so he’s above Ben, pinning his companion to the mattress under his larger weight.

“This is better,” he declares before capturing Ben’s lips in another kiss. Kevin is more aggressive this time, conquering his squirming friend with a skilled mouth and tongue. He wedges a thigh between Ben’s legs, pressing against the growing tent there. Ben’s fingers have curled in the back of the black fabric of Kevin’s shirt, trying to pull him closer.

Kevin’s hands don’t stay idle on sharp hips. They begin to explore over strong thighs and a toned stomach. Ben’s throaty moans are making Kevin’s blood burn. He wants to do so much more with the smaller male, and unlike with Gwen, he’s pretty sure Ben will let him.

He pushes his hands up under Ben’s shirt, feeling over naked flesh. His touch makes the shorter teen arch into his hands, another moan purring from his throat. Kevin smirks. “You like this, right? It can’t be bad if it feels this good.”  
“I don’t think it -ah- works that way. Nh!” Ben tosses his head back when his nipples are pinched. “Kevin!” Teeth nibble over Ben’s neck, making him squirm more.  
“You wouldn’t believe how sexy you are right now, Ben.” Kevin shifts until he’s comfortably between Ben’s legs, grinding their hard groins together.  
“KEVIN!”  
“Nn, so fuckin’ sexy.”

Ben’s never felt anything like this before, not even when he touches himself. This is a billion times better than masturbating alone to cyber porn! He eagerly returns Kevin’s kisses, bucking his hips to add to the delicious friction.

“Nh! Ben!” Kevin snakes a hand between them, opening and pushing down their jeans and underwear so their cocks are free. He wraps his hand around both shafts, stroking quick and confidently.  
“Oh God!” Blunt nails dig into Kevin’s back even through the tee-shirt. Kevin moans and kisses Ben again, twisting their tongues together in a desperate dance.

Sweat soaks their clothing and sticks their hair to their faces and necks. The heat between them continues to build higher and higher. Conscious thought went out the window some time ago, leaving the two young men seeking only the pleasure the other can bring.

Kevin pushes Ben’s shirt off over his head, giving his mouth free access to Ben’s neck. He bites and sucks, careful not to leave any marks.

“Kevin...” Ben bucks his hips to the rhythm of the bigger male’s stroking.  
“Want a hickey, Tennyson?”  
“Don’t! Gwen’ll-”  
“I was kidding.” Kevin nibbles on Ben’s ear to hide his smirk, not that Ben’s green eyes are opened to see it. “You’re too easy to tease,” he chuckles as he pumps faster. The two moan.

Ben’s body feels hotter to him than Heatblast’s ever did. Kevin is searing through him in an inferno of desperate need. “K-Kevin!”  
“Ben...” Their lips meet, eager and wanting.  
“I’m close,” Ben says in between electrifying kisses.  
“Me too. Do it with me, Ben. C’mon.”

Moments later, they’re both bucking and spilling their seed over Kevin’s hand and Ben’s taut belly. They pant for breath, exchanging more kisses, these unhurried and almost tender. Kevin’s weight on Ben’s body is comfortable in a strange way instead of being too heavy.

“Hey, um, Kevin? I was, uh, wondering something.” Ben’s voice is low and hesitant, like he’s uncertain he should be asking anything in the first place.  
“Who do I like more, right?” Ben blinks in surprise.  
“When did you become insightful?” Kevin smirks.  
“I’m not. But I would have asked the same thing.” Kevin sits up on his elbows and stares in Ben’s eyes.  
“Oh. So, um... Who?” The bigger teen’s head tilts a little in thought, seriously considering the question. It’s both a relief and nerve-wrecking to Ben.  
“Between you and Gwen, I’d have to say probably you.”  
“Oh.” A smile blossoms on Ben’s face. “That’s nice.”

Kevin rolls his eyes. “That’s nice, huh? I must not be trying hard enough.” A wicked grin stretches over Kevin’s lips. “Maybe I should have done more foreplay?”  
“Ack! Kevin!” Ben howls in laughter as the other male tickles him mercilessly. “Stop! You’re getting our gunk everywhere!”  
“I’ll make it up to ya in the shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
